Noches Blancas
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: [Kai & Max]La brisa marina al pie del farallón hace a Kai pensar en muchas cosas... pero realmente sufre o solamente se martiriza por pequeñeces? Un fic retórico.


Noches Blancas - Jim Mizuhara

**Personajes**: Kai & Max.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben.

**Contenido**: Yaoi.

**Observaciones Generales**: Es un fic de palabras más retóricas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

El crepúsculo en las tardes de octubre suele ser algo fugaz, las tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas se extienden al infinito cubriendo el cielo y dejando ver las primeras señales del negro manto que se cernirá por el firmamento. La frígida brisa, soplando desde el norte, trae consigo desvanecidos aromas transportados de remotos lugares, quizá de las liláceas que proliferan por las montañas cuando la nieve empieza a acumularse sobre la cima, o talvez por los campos verdes que aún no entregaron su anual aporte de hojas muertas para la futura primavera.

Así iniciaban los solitarios paseos de Kai, contemplando las últimas luces que diáfanamente se perdían por el cielo, resplandores lejanos que viajaban al horizonte y daban paso a pequeños destellos de apartadas estrellas, siendo solamente superadas por la luz reflejada en el astro lunar, aparentemente inmóvil pero siempre cambiante. Sería una típica noche otoñal, perfecta para divagaciones.

La ventolina agitaba levemente su bufanda mientras caminaba, con pasos acompasados, por un pedregoso terreno de piedras grises y blancas, sin rumbo fijo. Dejaba sus pensamientos en libertad de escoger un sitio donde quedar, las preocupaciones los ponía a un lado mientras paseaba, apenas sus recuerdos estaban permitidos aflorar del subconsciente, y solamente aquellos más felices; ese día dedicó su jugueteo mental al ser que más amaba y añoraba en su vida, a cierto muchachito pecoso, tímido a veces, pero que poseía un gran corazón y un espíritu simples, que lo hacía fácil querer.

Escogió como sitio de meditaciones un sitio cercano al farallón, donde embravecidas olas rompían con fuerza contra las basálticas paredes, dejando en el ambiente un ligero gusto salobre y el viento de tierras lejanas. Un imponente árbol extendía sus ramajes por los bordes del precipicio, afianzando sus raíces entre las rocas, las hojas exhibiendo colores amarillentos con toques de carmesí, caían algunas sobre las piedras y otras volaban hacia el mar. La luna resplandecía con visos lechosos, bailoteando sobre las ondas e iluminando el gran árbol donde fantasmales sombras aparecían por el balanceo de sus gajos. Recostado bajo esa reconfortante sombra Kai descansó, observando el agua azul oscura que no llegaba a salpicarle, pero le recordaba aquellos ojos celestemente cándidos, que denotaban una inocencia incuestionable en el chico que los poseía, con facilidad podían desvelar secretos profundos con solo clavárselos en la persona, no era posible sentirse invulnerable ante aquella mirada juguetona pero a la vez enigmática.

En el cielo divisó las constelaciones que brillaban, algunas más que otras; particularmente le fascinaba el Cinturón de Orión, con sus tres estrellas eternamente alineadas, emitiendo su luz hacia todos los rincones del Universo. Difícilmente existiría persona que no gustara contemplarlas, asombrado ante la inmensidad del espacio y consciente del pequeño espacio que ocupa en el mundo. Pero también en esas alejadas estrellas había algo que le recordaba a su amado, ese resplandor que tenía en las orbes cuando conversaba, reía, y en casos más extremos, lloraba. Muchas veces tuvo que afrentar duros reveses en su vida, pero siempre salió triunfante, con el alma purificada por la catarsis.

Un año pasó distante de Max, pero le parecía que estuvo ausente solamente la tarde anterior; las centenares de millas que lo separaban no eran suficientes para romper los lazos que formaron, pasaron por un periodo de entrega incondicional y recíproca de sus corazones. Un periodo de mágicas realizaciones, podría decirse, pero Kai tuvo siempre presente que aquello algún día podría terminar, en contraste con el rubio, siempre planeando las cosas para un futuro muy incierto, la imprudencia de su juventud le impedía ver obstáculos. El día en que se separaron hubo muchas lágrimas, específicamente por parte de Max, no consiguió prever los hechos; desencantado con la adversidad el rubio tomó para sí la extremista idea que nunca más se verían, pero Kai lo advirtió: lo bueno no es permanente, lo malo, tampoco. La vida los juntaría nuevamente, era cuestión de tener paciencia.

El semivacío pecho de Kai ahora reclamaba ominosamente el cariño y el amor del cual disfrutó, pero no llegaba el tan esperado día de volver a verse; añoraba la calidez de sus abrazos, la dulzura de sus labios, la suplicante mirada con que hacía sus pedidos y era imposible negárselos, la risa que emitía sin necesidad de motivos. El ruso juró mantener la fortaleza del espíritu mientras estuvieran apartados, aunque a veces fallaba y entraba en desespero, pasaba largas horas encerrado en su habitación, deprimido, pensando el todo lo bueno sucedido entre él y Max. Una situación que iba convirtiéndose el algo intolerable con el paso del tiempo. Era vital que le viera otra vez.

Había una colina cercana al farallón, de suaves pendientes y cubierto por un fino pasto verde claro. En la cima estaba un antiguo cementerio, con lápidas carcomidas por la intemperie, rodeados por una antigua verja de hierro amarillento, en el mismo estado de las piedras tumulares. No era frecuentado por nadie, tampoco lo utilizaban más desde que otro cementerio abrió sus puertas para recibir a los viajantes que nunca regresan. Una leve capa de sal emblanquecía las tumbas, como si se tratara de un finísimo velo. El silencio era roto por el rumor incesante de las olas.

Abstraído en sus profundas meditaciones, Kai no escuchó los lentos pasos atrás de él, acercándose a medida que la grava crujía bajo los cansados pies del desconocido. Finalmente quedó frente al ruso, con una cordial sonrisa; era un hombre de edad, quizás con 70 años, de cabellos y barba blancas como la nieve. Extendió una enjuta y curtida mano y saludó.

– Hola, joven, soy el señor Pieters, cuidador de este cementerio. Y tú, como te llamas?

– Me llamo Kai – contestó, sorprendido con la vivacidad del extraño.

– Molesto si quedo por aquí?

– No, en absoluto.

– Hmm… qué vienes hacer aquí, en el farallón? Jóvenes como tú no frecuentan este lugar, raramente veo personas por este sitio.

– Solamente vengo para pensar.

– Pensar… déjame adivinar, estás enamorado.

– Eso es.

– Supongo que estás lejos de la chica que amas y…

– No es una chica, es un chico.

– Oh, perdón, no tuve intenciones… pero comprendo, no escogemos a quién daremos nuestros mejores sentimientos, está fuera de nuestro alcance. No tengo nada contra, más bien pienso que las personas deben ser felices a su manera, nadie tiene el derecho de juzgar las acciones y sentimientos de otro. Dime, el chico que amas, es bonito?

– Hermoso – contestó, sonriendo – como un ángel.

– Entiendo… pero están lejos uno del otro.

– Precisamente.

Se hizo un breve silencio, el hombre de blancas barbas miró hacia el mar con expresión perdida, luego continuó.

- Sabes? Vivo en aquella casa que ves, al fondo del cementerio. Es un lugar bastante tranquilo, cada final de semana corto el pasto alrededor de las tumbas y podo los arbustos, es excelente para la salud, el aire puro y el trabajo sin prisas.

- No le parece un poco asustador vivir alli? – preguntó Kai.

- Asustador? No, en forma alguna! – contestó el señor Pieters, riendo – aquí los muertos no me causan problemas, son bastante quietos, les agrada este lugar.

- No tengo dudas sobre eso.

- Joven Kai, me recuerdas de algo, estando sentado allí, que sucedió hace años atrás… parecido con tu situación.

- De qué se trata?

- Solían venir dos chicos, permanecían sentados la tarde entera aquí, besándose y abrazándose, personas excelentes, algunas veces conversé con ellos. Estaban perdidamente enamorados uno del otro. Afirmaban que este era un lugar espléndido para el amor. Un día no vinieron a su cita.

- Y después?

El anciano, con un movimiento de la cabeza, apuntó hacia una de las lápidas y aclaró.

- Uno de los jóvenes murió, se parecía contigo, en un accidente. Está enterrado en aquella tumba, el muchacho estaba inconsolable, escogió este cementerio para depositar a su amado. Durante muchos meses venía diariamente visitar esa lápida, a veces le hablaba. También permanecía largas horas sentado sobre esa roca, donde te sientas, con la vista perdida en el mar.

- Y qué sucedió después?

- El otro joven también desapareció, algunos decían que se mudó a otra parte, otros, que se arrojó al mar, desesperado por la pérdida. Nunca supe cuál era la verdad.

Kai desvió la mirada, sintiendo los ojos anegársele de lágrimas, la historia del anciano era bonita y triste a la vez. Otro pensamiento atenazó su mente: ¿qué haría si a su amado Max le sucediera algo, como por ejemplo, morir? No estaría preparado nunca, no recuperaría su entereza. Pero como todos son mortales, algún día ocurriría… absurdamente Kai estaba sufriendo por anticipado, pensamientos trágicos le invadieron, ya le era bastante penoso soportar el apartamiento y encima le venían esas estúpidas ideas. El viejo de blancas barbas lo miró, percibiendo el destello de una lágrima corriendo por las facciones de Kai.

- Oye, joven, no es para tanto! Apenas te conté esto para saber, no para entristecerte. Ánimo!

- Discúlpeme, no pude evitar…

- No te disculpes, soy un viejo tonto, no hubiera contado sabiendo tu condición, ya estás suficientemente triste.

- Pero llega a suceder…

- Esta historia tiene una moraleja, muchacho: únicamente la muerte no se resuelve, lo demás tiene solución. Puedo leer los sentimientos de tu corazón, y veo sufrimiento desnecesario; tienes que ser más positivo, y usa constantemente la frase "podría haber sido peor". La verdad es que nunca llegarás a conocer lo peor de todo, porque cuando el amado muere, siempre habrá momentos que rondará tus sueños para animarte, darte consuelo, retribuir lo que no pudo mientras vivía. Y nosotros, mientras vivimos, tememos a la muerte, pero cuando nos llega, ya nos hemos ido. Eres joven, el chico que amas también, el futuro les reserva mucha felicidad aunque de vez en cuando tendrán tropiezos. Nunca cuenten las veces que han caído, pero sí las veces que han levantado. Es importante que sepas eso, Kai Hiwatari.

- Un momento! – exclamó Kai - cómo sabes mi apellido, si no lo he mencionado?

- Es hora de irme, muchacho. Cuídate, y no sufras más sin necesidad, puedes apostar que un día de estos se reencontrarán. Adiós.

Dicho esto, el anciano señor Pieters se levantó y fue caminando, cuando Kai parpadeó no lo vio más. Era extraño, pero el ruso se sentía reconfortado por las palabras del hombre con quien conversó, palabras sabias de alguien con mucha experiencia de vida, que posiblemente también tuvo desilusiones con el amor. Se sentía como guiado por la mano del anciano, entendió que la muerte era irreversible, todo lo demás estaba a su alcance modificar, hacerlo favorable. Ahora sonrió al pensar en la historia, la pareja que mencionó el señor Pieters aprovechaba cada día como si fuera el último, hasta que uno de ellos realmente fue el postrero; mismo que la muerte haya llevado su amado, no podían decir que postergaron su felicidad para otra fecha, se limitaron a vivirlo a todo momento. Con la misma sonrisa Kai se levantó de la piedra, tomaría en cuenta los consejos del anciano, y regresó acompañado por la brisa marina.

Al día siguiente, de mañana, Kai fue nuevamente al cementerio buscando al anciano, le agradó la conversación que sostuvieron la noche anterior. Entró por el portón herrumbrado, tocó la puerta de una casita de madera tosca, abrió la puerta un hombre mucho más joven. Kai no esperaba este desconocido.

- Buenos días, qué dice?

- Ehn… yo venía visitar al señor Pieters, dijo que vivía en esta casa – aclaró el ruso – él se encuentra?

- Solo puede estar bromeando – contestó el hombre, meneando la cabeza – el señor Pieters ciertamente vivía aquí, pero murió hace quince años. Era el encargado de este cementerio, falleció de vejez. Es imposible que usted haya hablado con él.

- No puede ser… - expresó Kai, asombrado – pero si ayer estuvimos conversando sentados allá, sobre la roca…

- Si no cree – agregó el hombre – su tumba está allí, el de mármol. Aunque varias personas vinieron contarme sobre un cierto anciano de cabellos y barba blancas, muy gentil, que dice llamarse señor Pieters, aparece del aire y desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No creo en apariciones o fantasmas, pero en este mundo no debemos dudar de nada. Talvez su espíritu ronde por aquí, siempre se halló a gusto pasear por las tardes, y no quiera abandonar. Sea de lo que hablaron, espero que le auxilie en algo, al señor Pieters le encantaba dar consejos a cualquiera, entendía los problemas de las personas como si fueran suyos.

- Comprendo… gracias.

El hombre cerró la puerta, y Kai fue a ver la placa de mármol, efectivamente era la tumba del señor Pieters. Se encogió de hombros, incrédulo, tampoco creía en fantasmas, pero no supo explicar lo sucedido. Pero tenía una certeza: cuando tuviera problemas con el amor, o cualquier otro, iría dar un paseo nocturno por el farallón, allá lo esperaría una alma buena y paternal, dispuesta a darle fuerza en los momentos difíciles y descifrar sus sentimientos para luego, sin más, desaparecer.

(FIN)


End file.
